


Love in a Photograph (it's all I've got)

by Hyeyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Smiling Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeyu/pseuds/Hyeyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>At the forefront of the picture, Oikawa himself was doing an adorable pose, left eye closed in a pseudo-wink as he waved cheekily at the camera. Somehow, the journalist seemed to have noticed Aobajousai's vice captain approaching his exuberant captain from the back, and included him in the shot.</p>
</blockquote><br/>A journalist comes to Aobajousai to interview the volleyball team for an article. One of the photos published with said article reveals something unexpected.
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Photograph (it's all I've got)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this picture](http://hailsousuke.tumblr.com/post/139683231938), screamed, bashed my keyboard, and this came out. I mean, SMILING!IWAIZUMI, HOW DO YOU EVEN, UGH. ♥♥♥
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph' and Ryan Cabrera's 'Photo'.

Oikawa stared at the magazine article in his hands. Or, more specifically, he stared at a particular tiny image that accompanied said article.

A journalist had dropped by one of Aobajousai’s practices a month ago to interview the volleyball team for a local sports magazine. To her credit, she was unobtrusive and professional, never once disrupting practice and waiting for the breaks in between each drill to interview the various team members. She had talked to Oikawa the longest, he being the team captain and Oikawa had been all too pleased to tell her about Aobajousai’s growth as a volleyball team. At the end of his interview, she had requested to take a quick photo and Oikawa had happily acquiesced.

The copy of the magazine had arrived in the mail the day before; Oikawa had brought it to school with the intention of sharing it with the rest of the team. Unable to resist looking through the article first, he had skipped to the locker room early, eagerly ripping the protective plastic packet open and skimming through the table of contents.

Now, wide brown eyes studied the picture tucked into the right hand corner of the article, wedged between two columns of text. At the forefront of the picture, Oikawa himself was doing an adorable pose, left eye closed in a pseudo-wink as he waved cheekily at the camera. Somehow, the journalist seemed to have noticed Aobajousai's vice captain approaching his exuberant captain from the back, and included him in the shot.

Iwaizumi was… well, Iwaizumi was not frowning the way he always did whenever he came across Oikawa posing cutely for some girl's camera or another. The irritation that so often furrowed his forehead was nowhere in sight, face smooth and unruffled. Arms crossed over his chest, the other boy looked the furthest thing from irritated, really - almost calm and unbothered, clearly unaware of the camera frame that had slyly pulled him in. The unconscious posture showed off the musculature of Iwaizumi's arms, the broadness of his chest. Oikawa knew he often poked fun at Iwaizumi's looks, but when relaxed, Iwaizumi was handsome in a way Oikawa himself would never be. Iwaizumi would never be devastatingly good-looking, but there was a rugged masculinity to him that Oikawa would have to be blind not to acknowledge.

But what had truly arrested Oikawa's attention was the amusement that quirked those thin lips upwards, the smile he'd only ever seen Iwaizumi bestow upon his parents and sister in the quiet of the Iwaizumi household. It was soft and fond, with none of Iwaizumi's patented scoff or scepticism marring it. And - Oikawa's breath caught in his throat - it seemed to be directed at him, the him who was mugging for the camera, unaware of the boy behind him. Without thinking about it, Oikawa's fingers traced along the short line of Iwaizumi’s mouth. How might it be to kiss that line in person, to press his lips against Iwaizumi's own? Would they be soft? A little dry? Would Iwaizumi shove him off, yell at him and never talk to him again? Or would he tolerate it, maybe even kiss back?

"Oi, what are you looking at?"

Oikawa jumped, instinctively smashing the magazine shut. "Gyaaah! Iwa-chan, you just scared five years off my life!"

Iwaizumi ignored him, eyes curious as he eyed the magazine Oikawa was holding. "That the article by the reporter who dropped by last month? Is it any good?" Large hands reached out to pluck it from Oikawa's grasp and Oikawa froze. On the one hand, it wasn’t as if he’d asked the journalist to capture the almost-voyeuristic shot. Besides, it wasn’t even the main one in the article - there was a much better spread of the whole Aobajousai team in the middle of practice, Iwaizumi jumping to spike one of Oikawa’s tosses as Watari crouched in anticipation on the other side of the net.

On the other hand, if Iwaizumi saw the picture…

Too late - the wing spiker had the magazine in hand already, easily flipping it open to where Oikawa had creased the article in his surprise. "Oh nice, a two-page spread. That's more generous than I thought. There's even a team profile with all the starting members’ names. These photos look pretty professional..." Iwaizumi's voice trailed off, and Oikawa chanced a peek at his face.

The reaction wasn't as big as he'd expected; aside from a slight widening of his eyes and slightly parted lips, Iwaizumi's expression was fairly neutral, except for the red that was slowly creeping up his neck and cheekbones. Oikawa felt his own skin warming to match Iwaizumi's and a strange sense of recklessness rose within him. Screw it, they were graduating soon anyway. He knew Iwaizumi’s dream university was different from his own; they had both already acknowledged the divergence in their paths and dreams before the volleyball season had started properly. The article had noted that Oikawa’s plays this year had been inspired, growing in power and skill. What it hadn’t mentioned was how much of that growth had been driven by the knowledge that this year may be the last year Oikawa played competitively on the same team as Iwaizumi, the desperation to play with him just a little more, just a little longer.

Worst come to worst, there were only a few months left; he’d only have to put up with Iwaizumi’s cold shoulder for that period of time. If Iwaizumi responded, however… well. Seize youth by the horns, or something like that, whatever it is, Oikawa was going to do it.

"Say, Iwa-chan, you sure look happy to see me in that picture."

"Shut up, Trashykawa." The answer was immediate, almost automatic and lacking its usual irritation. Iwaizumi was completely still, as if turned into stone. Well, Oikawa amended, pinkish stone dressed in Aobajousai’s volleyball uniform. "W-who'd want to look at you?"

"Iwa-chan.” Oikawa took a deep breath to fortify himself before looking straight at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, listen to me. I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to, I suggest you put that magazine down and walk out of here right now. I won't stop you, and I won't ever bring it up again, I promise. It won’t affect our volleyball. But if you're still there by the time I count to ten, I will kiss you. I really, really will. One. Two. Three. Four. Five-"

Iwaizumi's lips _were_ soft, Oikawa discovered. And tenderly, gently warm. So were his cheeks, and his arms and his body, pressed up against his. Smiling, Oikawa leaned into the hands pulling him close, and kissed Iwaizumi back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و And thanks to [enzen](wataksampingan.tumblr.com) for linking the image to me~
> 
> Come find me [here](http://hweiro.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
